


Ultramarine / Dirl

by aykayem



Series: Fifty-two words [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo has a serious case of wanderlust, and Draco only just manages to talk him down from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ultramarine

  
_ultramarine_  
(adj.) beyond the sea; (n.) a brilliant deep blue colour

One thing Theo had always been grateful for was his childhood home's proximity to the sea. It was something that he had that Draco never had, and meant that there was at least one excuse to get the blond over once they were older and hanging out. He'd never much liked the house other than that - the rooms either reminded him too much of his late mother, or of his neglectful father - but it did have the sea, and with the sea came a certain set of notions. It was an escape, or a portal to some world far beyond. He could just sit there at the edge, staring out into the distance for hours, letting his mind wander wherever it wanted to.

Sometimes he wondered what it might be like to head out there, outside the British Isles for a change. Properly, rather than just a holiday or two somewhere else. Rome had been a much needed getaway, and it made him wonder if he couldn't just pack a bag and disappear for a few years.

It would be impossible to leave Draco behind though, Theo reminded himself with a sigh. It wasn't even an option without the blond; without him, it would be nothing but escape. Not that it wouldn't be escape with him, but it was different.

The entire train of thought was getting somehow derailed. Though he clung to the tail end of it, he ended up losing the point, and with another heavy sigh, Theo shoved himself unceremoniously up from the outcrop of rocks he sat on, heading back to the house.

"Oi. Where are you going?" A familiar voice greeted him unhappily, and he glanced over, a smile immediately tugging at his mouth. No one but the very centre of his thoughts, of course; no one else would dare greet him like that, not unless they wanted to get hexed.

"Back inside."

"If you were going _in_ , why did you make _me_ come _out_?" Draco demanded, pulling a cardigan tighter around his body. Only then did Theo realise that it was starting to drizzle; he hadn't noticed.

"Because I'm like that, and you can't stay inside all the time, Draco. You're going to get even paler than you are now, and I'm already worried you're actually a ghost," Theo replied plainly, rolling his eyes as he reached out, turning the blond where he stood so he could steer him back towards the empty manor. "Come on. We're going out."

"Out _where_?"

"Doesn't matter. Just…out."

And that was how they found themselves in the middle of a packed pub, listening halfheartedly to a gaggle of young witches gossip about something or another, each of them nursing a pint. They'd been there a little while already, making idle conversation. Draco seemed slightly distracted - or perhaps just cold - but it wasn't as though Theo wasn't right there with him, his own head up in the clouds.

Until finally: "We should get away."

"We did that already," Draco replied, one brow arching sceptically.

"No, I mean- Properly. Move away."

"I can't. My mother-"

Theo sighed a little. "Yeah. Right. Your mum." His fingers tapped impatiently at his glass. "I always hated that house, you know."

"Knew that," Draco murmured around the rim of his own, any other thoughts he had on the matter drowned in a long sip.

"And now it's just _mine_ , and what's the point of having a house that big all to myself? Especially since I hate it."

Draco's brow arched again, but he said nothing. Theo took the rare opportunity, the words now beginning to tumble from his lips a little faster, a little less thought-out, "So what if I sold it? Sold it and moved somewhere I actually _liked_ , and maybe just- What if I lived a little more, not as a Nott or a former Death Eater, but as- Just as a bloke."

"Muggle London?" The blond interjected, finally setting his pint down. 

Theo winced, making a face. "Maybe not. But what about a place of my own in wizarding London? Nice little flat where I didn't have to answer to anyone or anything. Not like I do now anyway. But-"

"Didn't you want to work at the Ministry anyway?"

"Well, yes. Don't know how that's going to work out after the trials, but I was thinking I could eke my way in on the bottom level and see if I couldn't bounce between departments a little," Theo smirked a little. Draco merely rolled his eyes, unable to keep from returning the smirk.

"How _does_ one get into the Department of Mysteries anyway?"

"It's a mystery, Draco. That's half the fun of it."

Another roll of grey eyes skyward. "Well, all right, fine. You'll never see _me_ working there."

"No, you'd be better off in sport, bickering with everyone who was rooting for the wrong team."

"It's not my fault there are still people out there who think the Chudley Cannons have a shot at the Cup," Draco retorted with a gasp that sounded downright offended. The conversation degraded from there, the pair of them lightening up until they were a couple pints in, and Draco had very nearly hit his giggly stage. They were stumbling out when Theo's mind came back around to the original train of thought, and out of the blue, he spoke, interrupting whatever ramble his friend had gone on.

"What if we moved to Rome?"

"I don' wanna move to Rome. I like it here."

"Draco, you like it anywhere that has your mum."

"I like my mum."

Theo rolled his eyes, dragging Draco along as they tripped their way down the sidewalk. There was a spot they could pop into to Floo back to the manor just around the next corner, he thought; it was probably better that they got home sooner rather than later, before they both ended up in a ditch somewhere in the middle of nowhere, both missing an eyebrow.

"Your mum's lovely, but that's not the point. The point is that I want to live with you somewhere." The words had just slipped out before Theo could catch them, and he half-froze for a moment before snapping his eyes to Draco. The blond, thankfully, didn't even seem to notice.

There was a strange sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't be quite so thankful that Draco had ignored that.

"Well?" He asked after a moment, and the blond looked over to him with what could only be described as a wobbly stare.

"Well what?"

"Y-"

"You want to live with me somewhere," Draco repeated, fluttering one hand through the air in a too big gesture. "Somewhere overseas. Don't know what the obsession with overseas is today, but who'm I to argue? France is nice. Rome was pretty. Then there's somewhere else - the colonies, I don't know. Africa. No, too hot. Aus?"

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, slightly incredulous. They'd stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and Draco just gave a shrug.

"You wanted to move, didn't you? I think that…" He trailed off a little, taking a couple steps towards the nearest wall of a building so he had something to lean against. "I think that you'd be better off living here. S'easier, isn't it? You're not in the house you hate, but you don't have to pack up everything you own and deal with that train wreck. You can owl people up, have a pint when you like. Have people over. Do whatever you want, but without changing every little detail about your life." He sniffed, staring at Theo as he thought, frowning deeply as though something was evading him. It faded after a moment or two, and Draco just shrugged again. "It'd be weird, moving somewhere new."

"It'd be fun."

"No, it'd be weird. I've lived here as long as I can remember, excluding Hogwarts," Draco replied, wrinkling his nose. "I don't want to go anywhere. And you can't go anywhere, because it'd be weird living here without you around, making snarky remarks under your breath."

That got a laugh out of Theo, a sharp sort of sound.

"What?"

"I do not make snarky remarks under my breath."

"Fine, you make them out loud. What difference does it make?"

"It-" He paused, laughing a little more. Properly that time. "You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious," Draco pouted. "I'm always serious."

"You're _drunk_."

"And?"

"And that means you're not making any fucking sense, Draco."

Once again, Draco's only response was a roll of his eyes, this time so hard it seemed as though his entire body got involved in the motion. Only then did he reach out to snag Theo by the collar of his shirt, dragging him in a little. "Who cares? We're out to have fun, aren't we? Can't have fun if you're halfway around the world chasing down some sensation of wanderlust. I'm not even having fun right now."

"Looks like you're having plenty of fun."

"M'not," he replied, returning to his previous pout.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Theo asked, half-laughing again.

"I want you…" A pause, and one that made the brunet's heart do a flip in his chest. "To just…shut up about the moving for a night. Twelve hours? I'd settle for that, though twenty-four might be better."

Theo opened his mouth to retort before an idle thought struck him like so many before it, and he changed tacts halfway through. "Make me."

Draco rolled his eyes again, snagging Theo's collar again to drag him in the rest of the way, shutting him up in the best way he knew how.


	2. Dirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it back to Theo's place just in time.

  
_dirl_  
(v.) to thrill, to vibrate, to penetrate; to tremble or quiver

They'd barely gotten back to Theo's family home before they were on each other like rabid wolves, hands clawing desperately at one another in hopes that they could get the layers of fabric to just fall off the other. Theo was a bit more eager, but there was no denying that Draco's own intentions were far from innocent. The brunet leaned in, nipping a rough kiss against Draco's throat as his fingers danced down the line of buttons keeping his shirt on. Draco's waistcoat had already been made short work of, and now hung off his shoulders loosely, just waiting to be shrugged off.

One hand slipped inside Draco's shirt, helping to push it aside and to also let Theo get a proper hand on warm, flushed skin. Draco's hand fisted into messy brown hair, pulling him back up so their mouths could crush against one another once again in a firm, needy kiss. This was just the sort of thing their entire relationship was based off of: desperate encounters that ended with both of them getting exactly what they wanted. Theo just wanted to be near his best friend, and Draco- Well, he didn't presume to know what Draco wanted out of the entire thing.

Their clothes littered the floor, shrugged away and stepped out of hastily before they tumbled onto the bed in a tangled heap of limbs, Draco's mouth dropping to press a line of kisses down Theo's throat and collarbone, ravishing the ridges and planes of his friend's body while Theo's hands crept up Draco's back and raked gently back down. The resulting groan was well worth it, vibrating in the back of the blond's throat, and a quiet laugh escaped Theo's lips. One of Draco's hands made it down between his legs, taking him fully in hand for a few firm strokes, his teeth grazing against skin.

"G- Draco," he groaned, digging in his nails as one leg wrapped around Draco's and slid upwards, pulling their bodies flush together for a lazy but pointed grind.

"S'your room."

"You know where everything is, you prick," Theo forced out, the words not having nearly as much bite as usual for being so breathless and pitchy. It was virtually impossible to hold a proper conversation when someone was stroking him off, but he refused to let Draco get the better of him even at a time like this. "And you've got me pinned."

"Yes, I know," Draco replied, pulling back just enough to shoot his friend a wicked grin, Summoning lube and a condom to his free hand. It didn't take long to get Theo writhing beneath him, legs spread wide as Draco scissored him open; his hips jerked upwards, and a groan caught in the back of his throat. There in the Nott family manor, they didn't have to worry about keeping quiet because of parents down the hall. His mother was dead, and his father was in Azkaban, and that meant the entire place was his to do with what he wished. What he wished was to have it be a little less big, a little less empty, and a little less harsh. It wasn't going to happen, though; he'd settle for shagging Draco on every surface he could.

Starting with this one. It was hardly the first time, but it'd do.

Draco's mouth was on his as their bodies slid together, all sweat-slicked and heated. They were tangled up even more than before, both of them trembling faintly as they gasped, and moaned, and clutched at each other and the sheets. Climax rolled over them both in turn, leaving them shuddering in its wake, and still tangled together. Draco had no intention of moving immediately, his entire body loose and boneless, and Theo had no intention of letting him go. The blond lay atop his friend panting softly, one hand sliding into soft brown hair lazily, pushing it into an even more ridiculous state of being than before, and Theo's fingers tangled into Draco's in return as he dragged him back in for another deep kiss, this one languid and sated. Sobriety had come to them some time between now and the time they got home, leaving nothing but a pleasant haze of satisfaction.

"See what you'd miss out on if you went overseas?" Draco's voice in his ear was soft and mumbled as the blond closed his eyes, fully intending to fall asleep right there if he was allowed. Theo merely pushed him over onto his side with a lazy movement, cleaning them up with a murmured charm as soon as he found his wand, so they could probably settle in.

"Yeah, I see it," he replied in a low murmur, rolling over so he could tangle back up in Draco's limbs, cuddling close.


End file.
